Solar cells are electrical devices used to convert sunlight into electricity by a photovoltaic effect. Electrodes are provided on solar cell surfaces in order to enable transporting electrical energy generated in a cell to external electrically powered components.
On a light receiving side of a photovoltaic cell, it is common practice to optimize a light receiving area while ensuring acceptable series resistance using a metallic grid with many thin parallel finger electrodes that are connected to two, three, four or more wider bus bar electrodes extending perpendicular to the finger electrodes and used for collecting an electric current from the finger electrodes. In such optimization procedure, typically finger electrode widths, finger electrode spacings, bus bar electrode widths and bus bar electrode spacings are optimized. Thereby, resistive power losses may be reduced and cell efficiency may be increased.